Inheritance  a fourth book idea
by Vappourider
Summary: As the title suggests it's my view on what will happen, Eragon & Arya. Read & Review.


Inheritance – an Inheritance Cycle Idea.

A/N: Hi, It's Vappourider with an idea for the fourth book. First time with Inheritance fanfics. I hope you enjoy the pairing. Please Read & Review not Read & flame.

Chapter 1.

Eragon sat on the outer edge of the fallen cities wall facing the coast. Feinster had fallen the day before, they had won but they had lost some of their forces. He had lost his mentor just like he had lost his father, mother, uncle & adoptive father. Eragon sat on the wall cradling the golden gem that contained his teachers dragon, Glaedr, Oromis had been killed by Galbatorix. Saphira laid nearby dozing after yesterdays events.

Eragon looked over the coast before him as he thought about the events of the past year him becoming a Rider, his travels with his father though He didn't know it at the time, the words of Solembum, his major fights, his feelings for Arya & most of all the prophetic words of Angela. Most of those words had become true betrayal from within his family, the close death, tangled path, the love was one sided; & leaving Alagaësia wasn't coming until Galbatorix was defeated. His raven haired female companion came up the stairs, touched Saphira's snout causing her to snort a puff of smoke, walked over to him & sat with him.

"So what are you doing up here Eragon?" Arya says leaning her lithe body away from him.

"Thinking about the future, the past & being an adolescent with a very dangerous lifestyle. Mostly about the past though." He leaned back his hands supporting his weight.

"Anything you want to talk about. Dealing with what you have probably brings a need to talk about things. I'm your friend that's not about to change." she whispers not disturbing the peace of the moment.

"There isn't much to talk about. Have you ever wondered what you are going to do if Galbatorix is killed & we all survive it? I know what I am going to do, known basically since first met Angela. I'm cursed to leave fair Alagaësia behind & sail off."

"What do you mean cursed to leave Alagaësia? No, I haven't thought about it much. It's been so long fighting him, I hadn't thought it would ever end." she turning to look at the teen.

"Before fighting the last Ra'zac, we spoke, he told me that Galbatorix has almost found the name, when I told he I would not get his species remembered as fear he cursed me to leave Alagaësia & never return. Yesterday a solider did the same thing. Also I had a fortune telling done by Angela in Teirm & the bones revealed the same thing. About the time I first used magic I had a dream where Saphira was flying in the air with another dragon as a boat sailed away leaving someone on the beach. I can't ignore evidence to the contrary." Eragon said gritting his teeth & looking out to sea.

Arya leaned towards him her arms around him comforting him the way He had done the same the day before. She whispered in his ear "Don't worry about that for now just help defeat Galbatorix then we'll both sort what we are going to do."

"Thanks for that, I needed it. I'm going to see Nasuada, then wash up & rest for upcoming battles." he says shrugging out of her embrace not noticing the slight red tint to her ears as he turned & then back flipped off the 7m meter wall.

'Nice reflexes, not bad for no rest after a battle. Hope he didn't notice the slight blush I had there. Might as well do the same.' Arya thought after sitting there for a while. She gracefully stood, woke Saphira & informed her where Eragon had gone. Then followed Eragon by jumping off the roof just as gracefully as she had risen from sitting. She ran off towards the tents of the army she had traveled with.

That afternoon.

A weary messenger entered Eragon's tent to find him awakening "Sir, Lady Nasuada requests your presence in the palace at once."

At the same time another messenger entered Arya's tent to her awakening "My Lady, Lady Nasuada requests your presence in the palace at once."

They put on their gear & left almost at the same time. Just outside the gates they encountered each other. Eragon's guards seamlessly flowed around her at her arrival.

"Greetings Shadeslayer. Are you heading to Lady Nasuada?" Eragon said slightly mocking her.

"Yes, I am, as are you. Shadeslayer." Arya replied teasing.

They continued towards the palace uninterrupted by the movement of people. They announced their presence to the Nighthawk guarding the door to her audience chamber. He announced them & let them in.

"Good Eragon, Arya you have come. I would like the two of you & Saphira to go into the Hadrac Desert. There have been odd reports of spirits, or voices inside of people's head mainly centered in the mountains. I would like you to investigate if it that & not a band of Galbatorix's magicians. I'm sending you two because we can use that information to try to lure Murtagh to you so you can imprison him or kill him there. Are there any objections then?"

"I can see your point. If I have to leave behind the elves that are here to protect me, then I will ask for their energy for storage in Brisingr's pommel." Eragon says.

"I see your point. We work well together & it will give us time to grieve Oromis's passing in private. I will to pack & inform Izlandi of today's occurrences. We will try to contact you every day." Arya says trying not reveal internal discomfort.

The pair leave.

"So we are working together again." Eragon says after seeing her frown.

"Indeed. Let's go there is much to be done before the morrow."

They head to their respective tents to pack for the trip.

The Next day.

They meet just outside of the camp of the Varden's army.

"Are you all set for the trip?" Eragon asks.

"Yes, are you?" Arya asks in retaliation.

"I am, let's head out then." Eragon replies blandly.

"How are we going to travel?" Arya questions.

"The same way as we did through the Hadrac before." Eragon explains.

"Okay then let's get moving." Arya says wrapping her arms around his waist after they had climbed onto Saphira's back.

Saphira lifted off of the ground with a thrust of her powerful wings. They traveled until midday when they landed for a midday repast of fruits & nuts.

"Arya, what do you know about …" Eragon trails off.

"About what?" Arya asks.

"About Brom?" Eragon replies after a few moments

"Enough to know he was a mystery, you should be proud to call him your father. I didn't know him that well compared to Oromis & Glaedr. We should head out again that is if Saphira is willing." Arya said.

'Saphira are you ready to leave? I'm sorry that I have forgotten about you.' Eragon spook with his mind to Saphira.

'That's all right, little one. Yes, I am ready to go also please tell Arya that she is allowed to speak in my mind without asking except if she is captured by Galbatorix nor Murtagh.' Saphira replied understandingly.

"Arya, Saphira says that unless you have been captured by Galbatorix's forces you are allowed into her mind whenever. She also says she is ready to go." Eragon said smiling.

They climb onto Saphiras back & as before Arya wraps her arms around his waist. This time as they are flying, Arya leans into Eragon's back & falls asleep surprising both Eragon & Saphira.

' I wonder why she tired. I'm surprised that she is able to that comfortably. Oh well it's better to let her sleep.' Eragon said through the mind link to Saphira.

'Hey little one, we should probably wake up before we land. I think you should try & talk to Glaedr for awhile using the peace.' Saphira says after a while of silence.

Eragon tentatively reached out with his mind to contact the golden dragon 'Glaedr-elda are you all right?'

'No, I'm not all right, however I have recovered enough to advise you in your endeavors.' Glaedr said sadly.

'I am glad that you are able to advise us. I am currently on a mission to scout the Hadrac mountains for signs of spirits or mind contacting. Arya is hear to aid us on this mission however she is asleep. I have informed her of the existence of Eldunari.' Eragon inform the male dragon.

'_Eragon, _I think there may still be Eldunari in the mountains. This may be the mysterious rock of Kuthian that the werecat told you about.' Glaedr practically gasped.

'Eragon, I think Glaedr is right. Also you should wake Arya as we are about to land, we are near to Lake Tudosten.' Saphira said after Eragon had finished talking to Glaedr.

Eragon twisted & reached behind himself to touch Arya's shoulder to wake her.

"Sorry, for falling asleep like that. Is something wrong?" Arya asked.

"No, there's nothing to apologize for. Saphira wanted me to wake you up as we are about to land for the night. We are at Lake Tudosten." Eragon said shrugging off the apology.

Saphira went into a steep dive, both her passengers threw their hands up in the air & felt the rush of the dive. Saphira expertly pulled out of the dive in time so that she didn't crash into the lake. Eragon & Arya burst out laughing from the thrill. They leaned over & saw that Saphira was grazing the surface of the lake with a claw disturbing their reflections. Saphira reached the other side of the lake a minute later & landed with a soft thud.

'I'm glad that you two enjoyed yourselves with that dive. It's fun for all of us. Can you please take the saddle & bags off, I would like to go hunting.' Saphira asked.

Working together Eragon & Arya quickly take off the saddle & bags. The set up their tents & gathered fruits & nuts for a meal.

"Arya, I want to talk to you about a decision I made on the way back from Helgrind. On the way back from Helgrind, I was unable to find enough vegetation to feed myself & Sloan, so I ate meat as a means of survival. As a result I decided to eat meat at formal occasions if I thought it impolite." Eragon explained as they ate.

"That is your decision. I think however that is the best decision for you as a human dragon rider as you will be at formal occasions with your race." Arya said tonelessly.

"Arya, are you all right?" Eragon asked concerned with her wellbeing.

"I am all right. I am trying to deal with things better left buried inside of one's self. I remember the Agaeti Blodhren & the feeling as the dragon's changed you to as you are now. I felt hope for the first time since I was captured, hope for Galbatorix's defeat, & hope for my feelings to leave me. I'm realizing that my feelings aren't going to go away, I either have to accept them or try & become emotionless. I tried to become emotionless but my stay in Ellesmera & Oromis's death have broken through the facade." Arya said slowly.

"I'm here if need me, you know that." the last free rider said.

"Yeah, I know that. Remember the night you got changed & I said even if we felt similarly we couldn't be together. You assumed that it meant that I didn't feel anything for you, you were wrong. I do feel for you, I have been busy trying to hold onto my feelings Faolin so I didn't have to admit those feelings. Eragon, after the fight against Galbatorix is over, I want us to be together but we can't tell anyone for fear Galbatorix will use it against us." Arya explains the facade & the reason behind it.

Eragon pinched himself on his arm & said " Wow, I can barely believe what you are saying. Yeah we are going to have to keep it secret."

"That's right, however while on this mission we can let loose a little with our relationship." Arya says walking over to him & sitting close to him.

"Are you sure we should do that? Can we afford to knowing how we will have to keep it secret when we return?" Eragon asked in reply.

"Yes, I think we should. I don't want to wait any more after denying my feelings for so long." Arya says shocking Eragon.

She leans towards him, slightly turning her head so she could kiss him. Their lips met, Eragon leaned in deepening it. After a few moments they stop hearing wings beating. After realizing that it was Saphira returning, they relax. Saphira lands fluffing her velvet like wings.

'So Arya, what finally got you to admit your feelings to my rider?' Saphira says to Arya.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Again Read & Review but no flames unless highly deserved. Also please tell me if I should expand.


End file.
